Amores no Correspondidos
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Y quien puede mandar en el corazón, como para pedirle que se enamore de la persona correcta, la que te amé como tú lo haces.(AU, Yaoi) HYOGA X MU SHAKA X MU SHUN X HYOGA


**Amores no Correspondidos**

 **Y quien puede mandar en el corazón, como para pedirle que se enamore de la persona correcta, la que te amé como tú lo haces.**

Sus ojos lilas que parecían brillar más cada día. Sus labios rosas y carnosos que se movían con una tranquilidad envidiable mientras explicaba sin apuro alguno. Su piel, vaya que la tenía súper pálida, le encantaba esa combinación que hacía con su hermoso y largo cabello lila…

Hyoga – un codazo hizo que su mirada se desviara a quien lo agrediera – se más disimulado – le murmuro su compañero de a lado, sin dejar de apuntar lo que contenía el pizarrón –

Shiryu…?- ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que momento había llegado su amigo de cabello negro, y mucho menos que estaba siendo demasiado obvio –

Ya me di cuenta de que ni siquiera te diste por enterado de que estaba aquí…cierto? – suspiro con pesar y negó levemente. Era definitivo su amigo estaba perdido –

Todo bien? – Hyoga se sonrojo a más no poder mientras Shiryu solo sonrió de manera nerviosa al ver al maestro de Química tan cerca de ellos –

Si, solo…- y que excusa le diría? El peli largo se giró en busca de ayuda, pero al ver a su amigo perdido en mirar al maestro desistió – no nada…disculpe – dejo salir un suspiro junto a su disculpa, sin lugar a dudas su amigo era un idiota en la clase de química y más idiota él por caer junto al rubio –

No pasa nada, solo más atención. Si? – La sonrisa de Mu creció antes de regresar al frente de clase y seguir con su explicación. –

No es lindo…- Shiryu rodo los ojos al escuchar al rubio suspirar. Si, Hyoga era todo un caso –

***M***

Estaba cruzando los 16 años. Tenía los ojos azul claro y cabello rubio, la piel un tanto bronceada y era de Rusia. Allí en esa escuela de Grecia, era considerado como uno de los chicos más guapos. El príncipe azul, para chicas y chicos, aunque para desgracia de estos él ya tenía a quien amar. Si, su amor y atención estaban centrados en su hermoso, amable y encantador profesor de Química.

Puede ser…- Shiryu, llevaba rato conversando con Seiya y Shun, amigos de la escuela aunque eran un año menor que él y el rubio – pero ya me canse de esto…- y como no si Shiryu había tenido que cargarse con Hyoga las "llamadas de atención", si se podía llamar así a lo que Mu hacia…-

En serio te gusta el maestro, Mu?- el rubio solo atino a sonrojarse al escuchar el nombre de quien le gustara desde que entro a la secundaria. Shun solo suspiro con decepción, al ver la reacción de su amigo. –

Pues…-El rubio desvió la mirada un tanto apenado y es que se supone que eso era un secreto, aunque claro no era tan cuidadoso con ese secreto –

Pero Mu no está con el amargado de Filosofía? – Seiya, al parecer no conocía el respeto a los maestros –

Cállate, que ni te escuchen divulgar cosas que no sabes que son ciertas! – se alarmo Shiryu y es que no tenía la intensión de que lo suspendieran por andar repitiendo los chismes infundados que rondaban por la escuela –

El maestro Mu, no está con el profesor Shaka solo viven juntos. Acaso no sabes que ambos vienen de crianzas un tanto parecidas, por lo que se llevan bien, así que decidieron vivir juntos. – explico Shun, desviando la mirada a donde se encontraban los maestro reunidos tomando su refrigerio –

Cierto, además Camus nunca menciono algo diferente a una amistad – dijo con total seguridad el de ojos azul claro –

Pero…-Seiya iba a instar cuando Shiryu le pego en el hombro indicándole de que callara –

El maestro de historia universal es su primo, no lo recuerdas – expreso con seriedad el de ojos negros, cansado de hablar de ese tema.

***M***

Amaba los días viernes por la mañana. Jamás se había visto a un joven de 16 años caminando con tanta alegría al colegio, y menos a esa hora de la mañana, pero así era. Para Hyoga no había mejor día que ese en la semana, y es que ese día su amado maestro ocupaba cuatro horas de clase, cuatro horas en las que podía estar cercar de él y escuchar su hermosa voz, y….

…- y tenía que existir ese ser de cabello rubio de ojos azules, que enseñaba filosofía – buenos días…- tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto control para no mirar con desprecio al rubio mayor, y es que no le agradaba que este siempre estuviera tan cerca de su maestro favorito y amado –

Buenos días – saludo Mu con su usual sonrisa, en cambio el rubio solo se limitó a asentir y mirarlo como bicho raro – llegas temprano…- agrego al ver a Hyoga ocupar su lugar en el salón de 5to A –

Si…-se sonrojo levemente –

Mu…- el rubio menor miro de manera asesina a quien llamara al peli lila y más aún al ver que este tomaba su mano para sacarlo fuera del salón –

Que despreciable…- murmuro con enfado, no entendía cómo demonios su maestro más querido podía ser amigo de ese hombre tan molesto, y esa opinión no solo la tenía él, o no, había muchos de los alumnos que se preguntaban lo mismo.

Y vaya que ese día pasó demasiado rápido para el gusto del rubio ruso, más aun aquellas cuatro horas de química, donde presto más atención a su maestro que a otra cosa.

La próxima semana empiezan los exámenes – no se necesitó más que una mirada de advertencia por parte de Shaka para que las quejas se extinguieran – supongo que ya han terminado de leer, Dialogo Platónico – silencio absoluto. El rubio suspiro con cansancio la juventud estaba como estaba por cosas así – su evolución será antes del examen – expreso antes de arreglar sus cosas para abandonar el aula. Su clase era la última del día, por lo que los alumnos solo esperaba que pusiera un pie fuera para salir ellos, pero claro el rubio parecía gustarle tortúralos por lo que arreglaba sus cosas con demasiada paciencia para gusto de todos–

Chicos, no olviden que necesito sus proyectos para la próxima semana…- más de un alumno olvido que estaban ansioso por salir, al ver a su hermoso maestro de química asomar su cabeza al aula – te demoras más, Shaka? – El rubio negó antes de salir fuera del aula – que tengan buen fin de semana niños…- se despidió el peli lila antes de seguir al rubio –

Deberías habérselo dado –Shiryu casi mataba a su amigo rubio por ser tan tonto, y es que el muy tarado había ya terminado su proyecto de química pero claro, por andar en las nubes había olvidado dárselo al maestro –

Sí, creo que iré a dárselo – sin esperar respuesta el rubio salió a toda carrera dispuesto a buscar a su amado maestro –

***M***

El fin de semana había sido un caos total. Primero porque había tenido que negarse a aceptar salir con Seiya y los demás, porque a su primo le había surgido una estúpida fiesta de matrimonio y claro siendo él ya grande tuvo que apañársela para hacer todo lo que su primo no podía en la semana, porque estaba en la escuela enseñando. Si claro como si Hyoga no supiera que su primo pasaba más tiempo con Milo, el maestro de Anatomía, que enseñando en la escuela. Pero claro siendo Camus su tutor, al diablo sus protestas. En fin, el viernes y sábado había estado en casa cual monja en retiro, y vaya que Camus había sido sacado de su casa por mucho, ya que el domingo no llego por lo que el rubio decidió mandar al diablo su deber de quedarse y cuidar la casa para irse a pasear con su amigos.

No deberíamos estar estudiando – Si no era Shiryu era Shun, pero uno de los dos tenía que recordarles que la semana de tortura empezaba ese lunes –

No lo digas, Shun, no lo digas – Seiya parecía estar a punto de sufrir de algo – aun no termino de entender, las clases de Aioros así que déjame respirar – pidió con semblante pálido –

Solo me falta terminar el libro que Shaka no dejo –se encogió de hombros Hyoga, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, en fin él era uno de los buenos alumnos del colegio –

Me ayudas con esto? – Shun le pasó su cuaderno de apuntes al peli negro que miro con terror el objeto – no entiendo genética –

Y crees que yo sí? – Shiryu sonrió nervioso, nunca había sido bueno en esa materia –

Hyoga? – el peli verde miro con esperanza al rubio –

Yo te ayudo…- asintió antes de ponerse a leer lo casos que le habían dejado – si tenemos un conejo negro y uno blanco, y ambos se combinan. Cuantos bebes blancos tendríamos? – leyó en voz alta –

En español Hyoga, en español – se burló Seiya –

Y tú ya hiciste esto? – la sonrisa del castaño desapareció al escuchar preguntar a Shiryu –

Vamos Shun, te explicare en casa – el peli verde lo vio con curiosidad – tengo que llegar antes que Camus o me matara – explico a lo que Shun asintió. Si más que decir se despidieron de los otros dos –

***M***

…- debía poner atención a lo que Hyoga le explicaba en lugar de estar pensando bobadas, después de todo el ruso jamás lo vería más allá que un amigo, ya que estaba embobado con Mu. Y como no si él era lindo, listo, amable, cariñoso, sincero…tantas cosas que lo hacían una persona indicada para amar –…-dejo un suspiro libre para luego sacudir un poco la cabeza, no debía pensar ello o se deprimiría –

Todo bien, Shun? – pregunto curioso el rubio al ver un cambio en el semblante de su amigo –

Si… - sonrió tratando de ocultar su tristeza –

Seguro? – lo miro de manera inquisitiva tratando de encontrar algo más allá de lo que su amigo dejaba ver –

Yo…Ikki, debe estar preocupado mejor me voy…-desvió su mirada y se puso de pie dispuesto a abonar la casa del rubio. No quería que su dolor se viera reflejado en lágrimas, las cuales estaban empezando a acumularse en sus verdes ojos –

Shun? – y ahora que pasaba como para que su amigo quisiera huir? –

Nos vemos – su voz sonó temblorosa por lo que salió sin más, sin siquiera mirar al rubio –

***M***

No podía estar más enamorado de su lindo profesor. Ese día su maestro se había mostrado más radiante que cualquier otro día, era como si se hubiese bañado en luz. Se veía lindo en verdad.

Como les decía, espero se porten bien con su nuevo profesor y no le den problemas…- la voz de Mu resonaba por todo el lugar, sacando de golpe al pequeño rubio de su ensoñación. Que había dicho?–

Se va…?- el rubio no podía creer lo que escuchaba –

Sí, no me digas que tu primo no te lo dijo…- susurro por lo bajo Shiryu, a lo que Hyoga lo miro desconcertado – tío Docko me conto que el viernes por la noche se hizo una fiesta por la cercana boda del maestro Mu y que el sábado fue la boda –informo el peli negro, dándose cuenta tarde de su error –

Qué?! – Hyoga se puso de pie y grito, como si no estuviera en un salón de clases, asustando a todos los presentes –

Le pasa algo? – Mu se acercó al alumno preocupado por su repentino actuar –

Se casó…? – balbuceo desconcertando al peli lila, pero para alivio de Hyoga la campana lo salvó –

***M***

No podía creerlo, su amado maestro se había casado y peor aún ahora se iba de su vida. Tenía que hablar con él, tenía que confirmar que lo dicho por Shiryu era cierto.

Camus! – llamo a su primo ni al bien puso un pie en la casa –

Hyoga? – el mayor miro confundido al pequeño rubio –

Es cierto? – pregunto con temblor en la voz –

Qué? – pregunto Milo asomando su cabeza desde la cocina –

Es cierto que el maestro Mu…- sus ojos se aguaron, porque las cosas tenían que ser así? –

Oh…- Camus intercambio un par de miradas con Milo antes de decir algo más –

Sí, se casó el domingo pasado…-el rubio sintió su alma ir y venir del hades al escuchar esa respuesta por parte de su primo –

Por qué…? - Milo y Camus se volvieron a mirar, ya sabían qué pasaría si Hyoga se enteraba después de todo ellos sabían del enamoramiento que tenía Hyoga –

***M***

Domingo por la mañana, caminaba con todo la tranquilidad que podía pero con solo pensar a donde se dirigía un temblor lo invadía y cómo no?, si iba a donde vivía su ahora ex maestro de química.

…- toco una vez el timbre antes de escuchar pasos que se acercaban a la puerta –

Si? – una cabeza lila y unos ojos lilas se asomaron tras la puerta. Por la apariencia el rubio noto que su amado maestro recién se levantaba o estaba hace poco tiempo fuera de la cama – Hyoga?, hola – saludo con una sonrisa –paso algo? – pregunto preocupado al ver al rubio tan tenso –

Yo…- el rubio desvió la mirada para tomar valor y luego volver a centrar su atención en el peli lila – puedo hablar con usted…- pidió en un hilo de voz –

Si…claro, el peli lila se puso a un lado y dejo pasar al menor – permíteme… - pidió el maestro, antes de caminar directo a la cocina y luego de unos minutos subir a la segunda planta, para luego regresar y sentarse frente al rubio – bien…- le sonrió con calma –

Yo…quería….- iba diciendo Hyoga cuando alguien más se hizo presente en la sala –

Amor, llamó Shura dice que…- el rubio paró su monologo al notar la presencia de otro rubio –

Entonces es verdad…- Hyoga miro con odio al rubio mayor y dolor al peli lila, porque el mundo era tan cruel con él –

Hyoga? – Mu no entendía lo que pasaba, al contrario de Shaka que miro de mala manera, a ese mocoso pues bien él sabía que es lo que sentía por **SU** Mu –

Yo…- las lágrimas corrieron por su mejillas, alarmando a Mu que se acercó preocupado. El rubio menor no dejo pasar la oportunidad de abrazar con fuerza al de ojos lilas, para molestia de Shaka que estaba a punto de sacar a patadas a ese mocoso aprovechado –

***M***

Y luego de llorar de tendido, Hyoga caminaba de regreso a su casa aunque el camino lo conducía a un lugar muy lejos de esta, pues su mente solo trataba de encontrar consuelo en las últimas palabras de Mu.

Allá afuera hay alguien que te estas esperando. No te aferres a alguien que estaba destinada a estar con otra persona – repitió las palabras de su maestro antes de dejarse caer en la banca de aquel parque –

A lo lejos dos hermanos caminaban con toda la paciencia del mundo…

Hermano…-volvía a insistir Shun al ver a su hermano bostezar –

Qué? Tengo sueño – se excusó encogiéndose de hombros –

Eso debiste decirme antes de salir – se quejó el peli verde desviando la mirada, la cual se concentró en aquel rubio que descansaba sobre la banca. Que hacia Hyoga allí? – Puedes ir a casa…- sin más se alejó dejando a su hermano, desconcertado para luego encogerse de hombros y seguir adelante, al final ya sabía a donde iba su hermano –

Que paso? – Shun se sentó junto al rubio que dio un salto por el susto que le había dado la repentina aparición de Shun –

Ah! Shun casi me matas del susto – trato de sonar lo más tranquilo posible pero no lo logro, así como tampoco pudo cubrir la tristeza que lo invadía –

Disculpa no quise asustarte – Shun sonrió levemente –

Se casó…- expreso el rubio con dolor –

…- Shun comprendió de inmediato a que se refería, ahora entendía el porqué de su estado. No sabía que decir y el nudo en la garganta tampoco le permitiría decir algo. Sin proponérselo y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Porque dolía tanto. –

Shun? – Su mirada que había permanecido gacha, se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas silenciosas de Shun, al levantarla –

Es doloroso amar a alguien que ama a otra persona, cierto…- expreso con dolor –

Tú…- Hyoga no entendía el motivo por el cual Shun lloraba –

Tú sufres porque Mu no te ama, y yo sufro porque tú no me amas…- declaro dejando helado al rubio – duele no amar a la persona correcta…- sin más que decir y porque se sentía patético, se marchó de aquel lugar –

 *****M*****

 **Ikki: tenías que hacer llorar a mi hermano…- dice agitando un zapato –**

 **PV: no fue mi culpa que ese día estuviera deprimida… -**

 **Ikki: tampoco la mía – se acerca peligrosamente –**

 **PV: quieto Ikki…baja eso! Bájalo!...ah! – sale corriendo –**

 **Ikki: nos leemos! Claro si la loca sobrevive wajajajajajaja (risa maléfica) –**


End file.
